Teen Wolf: United
by slayer1002
Summary: When the twin alphas, Ethan and Aiden decide it's time to do the right thing will Derek learn to trust the new additions to the pack, and will the new threat of Kali and Deucalion's new Alpha's be to harder to stop.
1. Trust

Teen Wolf

Aiden's Point of View

"I killed him." The words from Deucalion's mouth stung like wolfs bane. I turned my head to look towards Kali who was trying not to sob. I saw my brother and knew now was the time.

"You may leave now." Deucalion commanded, Ethan drifted over to my side while Kali left to have time to herself and Deucalion only took a few steps forward to take a seat. We exited our apartment and trudged towards our motorcycles.

"You're sure they'll accept us." Ethan asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They're good people." I said giving him a short answer

We both put our motorcycle helmets on and turned on our engine and drove towards the loft.

* * *

We entered the loft trying to act as a danger. We opened the door and as they saw our faces everyone stood.

"What are you doing here." Derek commanded transforming into his mid - wolf form.

All eyes were directly on us as my brother started to say "We found out that Deucalion killed Ennis, we realized all he waned was power, so we would like to help you."

"No." He directly said.

"Derek, maybe they maybe of some use to us." Scott, the rising alpha said.

"We can't trust them!" He screamed.

"We can help you, please Derek" I pleaded hoping he would let us help.

'No" He said again "You come back here you'll be dead."

"Fine, but we're sorry. For everything. And to give you a warning Kali will forgive Deucalion and stand by him. They will make more Alpha's" I said walking out along with my brother.

* * *

Scott's Point of View

"Derek, we could have gotten information from them!" I screamed

"But they would have double - crossed us anyway." Cora said

"If we gave them a chance maybe they will actually stay on our side." Stiles said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Remember everything they've done to us." Isaac said trying to fulfill his life goal of killing the twins.

"I trust them!" I said raising my voice.

"Deucalion and Kali will be turning more people into alpha's we need to stop them." Allison said retrieving her crossbow.

"We'll think of a plan tomorrow, just get your rest." Derek commanded all of us. I said goodbye to Allison and Lydia who were both going to have a sleepover at Allison's house. I waved goodbye to Stiles who tried to leave as soon as possible so his dad wouldn't catch him not in the house. Which left Isaac and I who were going to ride my motorcycle to my house i waved goodbye to the rest of the Hales.

* * *

**Hey Guys I Hope You Enjoy My New Story. Ill Try To Update More Often. Sorry For Deleting My Stories. Once The School Year Starts Ill Try To Do The Best I can**

**- Slayer1002 **


	2. Another Victim

Derek's Point of View

I looked out the window seeing the storm take place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turns to face my not dead sister, Cora.

"Do you really think they want to help," She said taking a seat next to me.

"I really don't know, maybe, maybe not," I answered honestly because at this point I don't know what to believe. "what are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Derek, Scott's right. You have to learn to trust people," She said gripping the handle of her chair. When I hear this it adds to my growing frustration.

"You don't know that he's right," I said trying to keep calm.

"Derek, you don't always have to be right," She said causing an argument just like when we were kids.

"Scott's weakness has always been trusting people that's how he gets himself and us killed," I said trying to keep myself from screaming at my little sister.

"Then what's your weakness falling in love with a monster," She said beating me back harder. I didn't want to lose my temper on my own flesh and blood, but my alpha senses wanted to kill her for questioning my authority.

"If you think Scott's so perfect why don't you just join his pack! I never asked for a sister and my life would've been better without you. It would be better off if you just went off and pretended to be dead. I never wanted you in my life and I never will! Now get out of my loft," I said with pure aggression running through my veins. Then I snapped and threw my glass bottle at her, cutting her arm badly.

Although no one seemed to notice that the cut wasn't healing as she stormed out of the room holding back the tears in her eyes. Not only that but I could smell the feeling of hurt that radiated off of her.

When I finally relaxed and realized what I've done, I felt shame for doing this to my own family. There wasn't much I could do tonight sadly, so I put that on my list of things to fix tomorrow and tried to doze off into a deep sleep.

Scott's Point of View

I looked through the junk inside of my closet hoping to find my phone. Then it began to vibrate I used my enhanced hearing to hear that the vibrations were inside of my clothes drawer, so I quickly looked inside and answered the phone.

"Hey, Stiles what's up?" I asked in a cool and casual tone as if I hadn't just been tearing up my room to find my phone.

"Can you get over here?" he asked, but there was something in his voice that didn't feel right.

"Why, what's, wrong?" I said panic coursing through my veins.

"Just meet me in Allison's apartment," he said hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and stuck it inside my motorcycle and drove towards the Argent's apartment. As I arrived I smelt the Alpha pack nearby. I hopped off of my bike and headed inside. I entered the apartment complex seeing beautiful paintings and a fireplace. I saw Stiles waving at the stairs motioning me to follow him to the Argents particular apartment. I made my way to the stairs unnoticed by the by standing residence.

"What's wrong?!" I questioned him walking towards Allison's apartment. I opened the door but she wasn't there. Stiles was still moving forward so I decided to follow him to where he was going. We stopped at a hallway with an elevator in front of it.

"Listen," Stiles said. I listened and at first I started to hear footsteps, then I heard voices. They were Ethan's and Aiden's.

"I don't want to be the shadow behind Deucalion," Ethan's voice echoed.

"We owe him our life Ethan! How are we going to get out of that?" Aiden's voice said as both footsteps stopped in their tracks.

"Aiden! We need to help them, we have to control ourselves. Derek will try to kill us," Ethan says taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Derek will kill us if we intrude." Aiden said leaning towards a wall.

I heard no response from Ethan, so I kept on listening, then my phone began to ring and loud echoes shattered the silence. I clutched my ears and both Ethan and Aiden ran and turned the corner and saw Stiles and I just standing there. The thing is that neither one made a move of attack. The opposite actually.

Ethan helped me up and asked me "What are you doing here?"

"We were just checking on Allison," I made the excuse as I finally regained control.

"I can take care of myself," Allison appeared behind me.

"We know you want to join us and we can help. We just need to talk to Derek," Stiles piped up with the truth.

"Well if we take one step inside his house both him and his sister will kill us," Aiden stated.

"We have to convince them," Allison said joining our conversation.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. We got to go," I said looking at my watch that read 10:32.

Beacon Hills High School

Aiden's Point of View

I looked through the parking lot searching for Scott. Both Ethan and I spotted him talking with Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison. Ethan went ahead to discuss Alpha problems as I was heading towards them when something caught my eye.

I noticed that Derek's car wasn't parked upfront to pick-up Cora which was strange.

I joined Scott's conversation and asked, "Isn't it weird that Derek isn't here yet?"

"He and Cora got into a fight, now they are basically not talking," Scott answered as I stood next to them.

I turned my head and sniffed the air, it smelt like blood. I then excused myself and followed the scent and it led to the single person I expected, Jennifer Blake.

I kept my distance and watched her carefully making sure to keep my presence hidden. I looked back at everyone making sure they were still there. I decided to get a little closer and positioned myself behind a bench. I got up and sat on the bench casually not noticing the person in front of me. My hearing didn't pick anything up. I listened a little harder.

"What are you doing," the girl in front of me said. I put my hand over my ears remembering what happened last night with Scott.

I looked to see who it was and it was surprising that it was none other than Cora Hale.

"Nothing," I responded hoping she didn't blow my cover. "Aren't you supposed to be with Derek?" I wondered. I looked at what she was writing, notes for History and that is when I noticed some blood dripping from her forearm.

"That's pretty much none of your business," She responded coolly with a glare.

I took her hand and asked another question trying to sound as sincere as I felt, "What happened?"

"Like I said none of your business." She muttered loud enough so I could hear, but I could see the pain whether it was emotional or physical or a mixture of both. She tried to get out of my grip, but I didn't let go instead I used my healing abilities to take some of the pain away. But I hadn't expected that the pain would be so and I nearly fainted from it. I dropped her arm quickly catching myself before I hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," I said retaking my seat and remembered why I came over here and as I looked to see that Mrs. Blake was gone.

"So what's wrong with your arm?" I asked a second time hoping she would give me an answer.

"Derek," She said gathering her things and never looking me in the eye.

"What did he do?" I said getting up along with her handing over her Science book from the spot on the bench.

"Well first he kicked me out of the loft, then he threw a glass bottle at me," She said leaving and although she made it sound like nothing I could smell the hurt and heart how her heartbeat quickened.

"You know if you need a place to stay, my brother and I -" I said but never finished when she cut me off.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got to go meet Scott."

"Well do you need a ride, I'm pretty sure they left and my brother and I are meeting up with them," I offered because I honestly wanted to help her.

"Yeah, sure," She said with a simple sigh that seemed a bit reluctant.

We hopped inside of my car and drove towards Scott's house.

"So why did he kick you out." I asked continuing our conversation from earlier hoping to have better luck.

"Can we not talk about this," She said as more of a statement than question, and I could see the anger forming within her. Deciding to do the only thing I knew would help I grabbed her hand taking some of the pain away.

"So can I ask why is it not healing?"

"I don't really know, and just drive," She said honestly.

We drove in silence for the next ten minutes finally arriving at Scott's house.

When both of us heard fighting going on inside.

"Stay here!" I commanded Cora.

"I can take care of myself, Aiden," She said getting out of the car.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," I say trying to stop her by taking her arm.

"Just stay out of my way Aiden!" She said stepping closer to the door and getting out of her grip.

When we entered we saw Kali landing Isaac and Scott with a round house kick and Ennis slamming Ethan onto the floor. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles just stood there looking at the battle happening right before their eyes. I protracted my claws and ran to help my brother. I scratched Ennis on his arm forcing him to release my brother.

I grabbed an arm of a chair and hit Ennis right on the head causing him to stumble a bit. I saw Ethan claw him on the stomach causing a fountain of blood. Then Ennis found the strength to grip us by the neck and threw us causing us to collide with the other three werewolves. When I looked up Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali were gone.

"How is Ennis alive?" Scott asked

"I thought you guys said Deucalion killed him?" Stiles questioned.

"He did I think something happened." Ethan answered for me

"I'll check that out, is everyone ok?" I asked helping my brother up

"I'm fine," Scott said.

"Me too," Isaac said. Both of seemed to have healed by the non-direct alpha injuries. The injuries directly caused by an alpha were bleeding by that was clotting, so I knew they would be fine.

I looked over to Cora who was clutching her forearm with a puddle of red and black blood all over. I rushed to her side.

"What happened?" I asked clueless to how the cut from earlier became this bad.

"Kali," She answered simply.

Noticing the dagger sticking out of her arm was laced with wolf's bane, I slowly touched the dagger and she winced in pain.

"We have to get her to Dr. Deaton," Stiles said coming over and taking a look.

"Aiden, you and Stiles take Cora to Dr. Deaton. The rest of us will talk to Derek and clean up here," Lydia commanded.

I helped her up and led her towards Stiles's car and opened the door. She slid in and I sat next to her.

We drove for about five minutes arriving there in a rush. I got out of the car first and offered her my shoulder, but she walked away and ended up leaning on the jeep door. She ended up leaning against me as we walked inside of the building.

"Where is he?" Stiles said opening his door.

Cora sat down while Stiles looked for the missing Dr. Deaton.

"He's gone, but we have to fix the problem at hand?" I told Stiles.

"Is it possible that you can take the wolf's bane out?" He asked me.

"Yeah I think so," I said not really sure.

"We have to get her to bleed and possibly have the wolf's bane drain with it," I said protracting my claws.

I scratched her and she bled. From the smell I could tell some wolf's bane was draining. I grabbed her arm and protracted my fangs and bit her taking out the wolf's bane. I used my Alpha healing to absorb the poison even though I know it may not work it was worth my own risk.

"You okay?" Stiles asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I said trying to not show the effect of the poison.

I looked at Cora who was totally out. We took her to my and Ethan's apartment and we met with Scott and everyone else there.

"Is she okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah fine or at least she will be," Stiles answered.

"So what did Derek say?" I questioned them.

"Well, there was words, many words," Ethan said.

"But, Derek said he doesn't really care," Lydia said.

"We have to fix this brother sister thing. Because we have bigger problems then some fight between siblings," Allison said with a cool glare in Cora's direction.

"If those two don't get along something bad is going to happen, well something worse," Isaac added in.

"So what do we got about the Darach?" Stiles said fumbling with his phone.

"Well we know who it is but we don't know what it is, that's for sure," Ethan stated and we gave everyone a moment because that might sound confusing.

"The Darach took three virgins, warriors, and healers," I said once the previous information had sunken in.

"Tomorrow Isaac and I are going to look for some clues," Allison said.

I noticed Scott filled with jealousy but quickly cooled down.

"We have to go," Allison said pointing to Lydia and they left quickly. Stiles left about five minutes after which left only Scott and Isaac besides me and brother.

"Thank you for everything. But please keep an eye on Cora," Scott said putting on his jacket and left along with Isaac giving us a not so scary death glare.

"I gotta get to bed," Ethan said trudging towards his room with a yawn.

I stayed up for another hour watching Cora and I quickly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I jolted up and was in a defensive stance, but I was relieved that it was only Ethan.

"Go to bed, or at least get some sleep," my brother told me throwing a pillow at me.

"Fine. Just let me finish something," I said shutting off my phone and following him to my separate bedroom.

Ethan's Point of View

I shut my locker and turned towards my brother. Who was still concerned for Cora Hale and ignoring his girlfriend, Lydia. He finished talking with her and walked towards me with his phone in hand.

"So do you feel anything for cheating on your girlfriend?" I asked his heart rate pick up.

"I'm not cheating on her," Aiden said putting his phone back into his pocket and tried to slow his heart rate.

"Well, you blew her off to talk to a Hale. And didn't you see the look on her face when you walked away," I showed him the evidence by turning him around.

"She's jealous," I said pointing out the obvious. If he couldn't see it he should beable to smell it.

"Well, you are wrong. I'm not falling for another girl Ethan!" He practically growled at me.

Third period passed slowly and I got the feeling my brother was still mad at me. As we both exited class, our attention was drawn by an ear-piercing shriek coming from the gym. We rushed to the gym to see blood running across the top of the rock wall to a huge pool on the floor and a dead body at the very top.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys ive noticed nobodys been reading my story :( **

**So I have decided that the more reviews i have the more I will update my story **


	4. Entering the serpent's den

Stile's Point of View

"What's his name." I asked my father, Sheriff Stilinski who was helping evacuate people from the gym.

"Keith Andrews." He replied, I knew he was about to tell me the same thing since I had told him about the werewolves and Darach.

"Be careful, ok."

"Always, dad" I only responded catching up with, Allison, Isaac, Lydia and the twins.

"His name is Keith Andrews." I said answering the questions most of them would ask sooner than later.

"That's all they have?" Allison asked with a concerned voice probably thinking that they knew more.

"Yes, pretty much. Have any if you seen Scott." I questioned.

"No not since second period." Lydia offered,

"So Aiden, do you want to join Scott, Allison, and I roller skating this Saturday." Lydia said, I knew about her relationship with Aiden, but I would doubt that Aiden would accept.

"Sorry, i can't my brother and I have to do something with Derek, He texted us and said." He pulled out his phone and showed us the text.

'Come to the loft at Saturday. I need to talk to you.' It read.

"Alright, Stiles do you want to come." She offered to me. i was surprised that she even asked me to come with her.

"Sure." I said I looked at Aiden who sent a death glare in my direction.

"If it's ok with Aiden" I added scared for my life.

"Oh, Aiden doesn't mind. Because he's hanging out with the Hales that Saturday." She said with jealousy in her tone. She grabbed my hand and dragged us to our next class together.

"Dude." Isaac just said seemingly shocked.

* * *

Ethan's Point of View

I helped Scott with his plan by fixing the Hales. We were listening to there conversation, about family and the fire. We stood outside the door on opposite sides making sure nobody would come out.

We got tired of waiting and stepped inside loft we saw Derek and Cora there just talking.

"Everything ok?" We asked in an aquard moment.

The security siren alarmed and everyone's claws was protracted and we all starred at the door.

Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion. Stepped forward.

Derek ran forward and clashed with Ennis.

Cora went straight for Kali I decided to help Derek and Scott helped Cora.

Ennis stabbed me in the back and pushed Derek shattering the desk into tiny wooded pieces.

I turned towards Scott who just got round house kicked in the face.

I slashed Ennis in the leg unbalancing him making him drop Derek from throwing him against the spiral stairs.

We needed reinforcements really bad, that's when our saviors came.

Allison stepped in the room shooting arrows everywhere. Aiden and Isaac made there way helping defeat Kali and Ennis. My brother and I formed our full werewolf form taking Ennis out with the help of Derek.

The fighting stopped when Kali and Ennis were thrown towards Deucalion by Aiden and I. They left in no hurry but spoke no words. We all turned to Derek hoping he would know the answer.

"I don't know why they attacked." He only replied.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked anyone who had an answer.

I waited for a while thinking he was coming up with an answer or probably not going to answer.

"I thought you two were missing, so Isaac, Allison, and I drove here. Then we heard the fighting." Aiden explained.

"Head back to school." Derek commanded starting to pick up what was left of the broken table.

"What happens if they att-" Isaac had no time to finish his question when Derek interrupted him and said " go to school."

With that we all left and went back to school.

We walked at school getting stares and glares from people because we missed two periods.

"I'll be right back." Aiden excused himself and walked away.

Isaac, Allison, and Scott had there last class together so they left in no hurry. Cora and I had French together which I wasn't really looking forward to. I skipped last period and lingered the halls. I used my super hearing to alert who was walking the halls besides me I had managed to avoid several teachers rushing to class. I turned the last left leading to my locker and I looked up to see Aiden who was there waiting for me.

"So you have the same intentions as me." I raised my eyebrows walking towards him opening my locker.

"Well, what now." I said a little annoyed by his appearance.

"We're going to see what our friends have been doing." He said pulling out a dagger that smelled like wolfs bane.

"Let's go." I slammed my locker and walked out the door.

We walked out the doors and I slid in the passenger seat of our car. We drove for about a half an hour. I noticed some stained blood at the back. I gave my brother a look asking my question without words.

"Hale." Was his only words.

I turned my head to look out the window, we passed several houses, trees and other cars. I knew we would be out matched by Kali who had deadly claws, Ennis with his great size and strength, and Deucalion a mastermind. But we took the risk anyway and entered the serpents den.


End file.
